The one I Love
by Colonel Beta
Summary: Harry aime Drago mais ... SLASH ONE SHOT


**Auteur **: Colonel Beta 

**Titre ****:** _"The one I love"  (one – shot)_

**E mail **: colonel_beta@hotmail.com

**Disclamer **: Bien que je les utilisent pour mon plus grand plaisir, les personnages pour mon plus grand malheur ne m'appartiennent pas. 

**Base ****:** Tomes 1, 2, 3, et 4 (pas de spoiler du tome 5)

**Couples (enfin si on peut appeler cela un couple)****: **Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy 

**Attention **: Cette fic est un slash !!! En effet, elle met en scène au moins un couple homosexuel. Par conséquent, je vous conseille, si vous êtes homophobe ou si plus simplement ce genre de chose vous répugne, d'aller lire une autre fic. 

Pour ceux qui sont encore présent après la note « attention » il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à vous demander de m'envoyer pleins de reviews. 

**Note **: J'ai écrit cette fic alors que j'étais déprimé 

***

Les gens disent que les opposés s'attirent; mais ce qu'ils ne disent jamais ce que ces histoires d'amour fondées sur des antagonismes en puissance finissent toujours mal pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Et, moi, Harry Potter, j'ai bien peur de pouvoir être choisi par les générations futures pour illustrer ce terrible concept. 

         Remarquez, je pense au pire, les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours mal; dans ces autres cas, on peut appliquer un autre citation : "En amour, il y a toujours un perdant". 

         Et puis, on parle d'histoires d'amour mais il y a aussi des cas où il ne passe rien.

         Ce qui est bizarre c'est que je préférerais être le perdant plutôt que le lésé et ou le blessé. Mais laissez moi plutôt vous comptez mon histoire.

A la mort de mon parrain Sirius Black,, je suis entré dans une phase de réflexion sur  moi – même très importante. Je me demandais qui j'étais vraiment. Je m'interrogeais sur la nécessité de mon existence. Je tentais de m'expliquer la raison de ma présence en ce bas. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi les gens se sacrifiaient pour moi afin que je vive. Bien que j'y ai mis toute mon énergie, je n'ai pas réussi à expliquer ce phénomène. J'ai alors demander de l'aide à mon pire ennemi, le seul qui soit encore capable de me comprendre, le seul qui soit en mesure de voir derrière les apparences, le seul capable de ne pas me juger sur ma renommée, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. C'est au détour d'un couloir que la scène que je vais vous narrez s'est produite.

Début du flash - back

A ce moment, j'en été venu à la conclusion que la seule personne qui pourrait décrypter mes sentiments était Drago Malfoy. Mais, pour avoir une conversation avec lui était simple pour tout le monde, mais pas pour moi, pas pour le grand Harry Potter, ennemi attitré de Drago Malfoy depuis toujours. Pourtant, malgré cet antagonisme, je me suis lancé. Au détour d'un couloir, je l'ai rencontré, entouré comme à l'accoutumé par un essaim de midinette qui le soir même hurleraient de bonheur sur les coups butants de notre blondinet. Je savais que ma seule chance de me retrouver avec lui était un duel. Alors, je l'ai défié. Les poules qui constituaient sa cour se sont mises à piailler tout en remuant leur postérieure. Lorsqu'elles furent partis, j'ai baissé ma baguette et je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

- "Ainsi St Potter souhaite me parler en privé. Qu'a t il donc de si important à me dire ?" entama Drago

- "Pourquoi dois – je vivre alors que ceux que j'aime meurent ?" le questionnai – je

- "C'est une bonne question St Potter, tu devrais la poser à ce vieux fou, il te répondra probablement" harangua Drago

- "Il n'y a que toi qui saches voir celui que je suis en non celui que les gens croient que je suis" répondis – je 

- "Afin que tu disparaisses au plus vite de mon champ de vision, je vais te répondre St Potter. Pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et même pour l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un arme. Une arme avec un cœur, une arme qui peut aimer, qui peut souffrir mais qui doit être achevée pour être utilisée. Une arme que l'on doit protéger si on espère un jour s'en servir.  Tu n'es que l'arme qui détruira mon maître" dit Drago avec une sincérité hors norme

- "Ton maître ?" l'interrogeai – je surpris"

- "Tu m'as posé une question et j'y ai répondu avec sincérité. A toi de me rendre la pareille. Pourquoi suis – je au service du Dark Lord ?" me questionna – t- il

- "Je suis autant une arme que toi un objet. Dumbledore m'a forgé et ton père t'a crée. Tu as été bâti dans un seul but, servir Voldemort. Et, aujourd'hui, tu remplis tu remplis pleinement ta fonction d'objet. Le plus triste c'est que en faisant cela, tu gâches capacités" répondis – je sans haine

- "En effet; St Potter, je gâche mes capacités mais moi au moins je suis le chemin qui est tracé sans me demander si c'est le bon puisque je sais que je n'ai pas le choix."

Drago quitta ce couloir sombre sans se retourner. Quant à moi, je me suis appuyé le long du mur, je me suis laissé glisser, j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains et j'ai pleuré. 

Fin du flash – back

         C'est à partir de ce jour qu'en relation particulière commença entre Drago et moi. Nous étions toujours ennemi mais lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls nous posions les armes au sol. Il arrivait très souvent que nous retrouvions seuls dans une salle de classe avant un cours. Dans des instants comme celui – ci, nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous échangions quelques mots. Ces quelques mots qui pourraient pour beaucoup de monde ressembler à de vulgaires banalités étaient lourds de sens. Nous ne parlions certes peu mais le moindre des mots que nous prononcions était un discours à lui seul.

         Drago s'était mis en tête de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je ne sortais pas avec une fille et pourquoi je ne parlais pas tout le temps de pseudo conquête. Il m'interrogea de nombreuses fois sur ce sujet et je répondais toujours aussi évasivement que possible.

         La seule chose dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte était le faîte que de passer du temps avec lui me rapprochait trop de lui. Hélas, comme le papillon attiré par la lumière électrique de la mortelle lampe anti – moustique, je ne pouvais pas résisté à cet attraction. Je sentais que comme Icare, j'allais brûler mes ailes pour avoir voulu atteindre l'inatteignable.

         Pour résister à cette attraction, je me mis à travailler de plus en plus. Mon temps de travaille qui tendait vers l'infiniment petit était en train de croître de façon quasi – exponentielle. Je travaillais jour et nuit pour l'oublier pour ne plus penser à lui. Des cernes apparaissaient sous mes yeux tant mes nuits étaient courtes puisque je travaillais au lieu de dormir car lorsque je dormais mon esprit divergeait toujours vers lui. Et, mes yeux se transformaient inlassablement en une source inusable d'eau salée d'une valeur inestimable. 

         Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. Je me suis mis à lui envoyé des lettres en me faisant passer pour une jeune damoiselle éprise du plus terrible des bourreaux des cœurs, j'ai nommé Drago Malfoy. J'étais sûr que mon idée marcherait. Pourtant, elle ne fonctionna pas. Ces lettres étaient tellement pleines de sentiments dégoulinants qu'il n'y crût pas. Il pensait que la personne qui lui envoyait ses lettres était quelqu'un qui souhaitait se venger de lui. alors, il ne fit rien.

         Cette inaction me désespérait au plus au moins. Et mon moral était au plus bas. Alors comme nous étions devenus des copains, je m'apprêtais à faire la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. Une action qui me coûterait chère, voir très chère mais qui pourtant pour moi était vitale. Laissez moi vous la racontez.

Flask – back 2

         J'avais décidé que je devais parler seul à seul avec Drago. Hélas pour moi, il était en permanence entouré de sa cour de pluspucelles pas effarouchées ou de salopes dites d'élevage élevées au lait bio. Je fis donc se qui me paraissait le plus judicieux pour me retrouver seul avec lui, je l'ai défié en prétextant qu'il avait fait du mal à une de mes amis. Il me répondit avec aplomb qu'il ne faisait en généra pas de mal aux filles, qu'il leur faisait en général toujours du bien. Pourtant, il accepta mon défi.

         Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les toilettes de Mimi pour discuter. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva j'étais en train d'écrire dans mon journal qui ressemblait en apparence à  un revue de Quidditch. IL commença donc à parler Quidditch

- "Tu as vu le dernier match des black eagles? Il était vraiment génial. Et, puis tu as vu comment le Colonel Valérie a attrapé le vif d'or ? C'était vraiment du grand art." commença – t  - il 

C'est à cet instant précis que je me suis décidé à me lancer

- " Drago, je t'aime" déclarai – je sans violons ni trompettes

Aucune expression ne s'est formée sur son visage.

- "Et puis, tu as vu comment le gardien Damien Darion a arrêté le souaffle avec son organe. Réellement surprenant et inhumain .." continua – t – il sans répondre à ce que je venais de lui dire

Je décidai qu'il fallait que je recommence, qu'il n'avait peut – être pas entendu. 

- "Drago, je t'aime" répétais – je avec une voix mal assurée

- " Franchement, je me demande comment le gardien a fait pour continuer le match alors qu'il venait de se faire castrer par Miss Pouf" reprit – il

Il continua ce monologue pendant de longues minutes puis se retira non s'en m'avoir serré la main. Moi, je me suis enfermé dans un cabine, je me suis adossé à la porte, je me suis laissé glissé le long et j'ai pleuré.

Fin du Flash Back 2

C'est après cet événement que je me suis fait à l'idée que Drago Malfoy ne m'aimerait jamais. Drago Malfoy était un hétéro pur et dur qu'on avait élevé à devenir le dieux du sexe, le god de ses demoiselles et le tripalium de ces messieurs. Je devais me faire à l'évidence, la seule chose que je partageai avec Drago était mon statut d'objet. 

Cette scène s'est déroulée il y a près de 7 ans aujourd'hui. Pourtant son souvenir est aussi douloureux. Je peux encore sentir la mélancholia remonter et le goût salé de mes larmes. Les années n'ont jamais atténué ce souvenir. Je me souviens encore de chaque détail. Je me souviens de tout. 

Mais, Drago avait raison, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire arme. On m'a perfectionné à un tel point que je ne fais plus de la magie, je suis la magie. Je suis l'essence même du pouvoir que je voulais contrôler. Demain, j'affronterai Voldemort et je mourrai car c'est mon destin. Aujourd'hui s'achève la dernière page de ma lettre qui expliquera aux gens que j'aime mon geste de demain. La raison pour laquelle je n'utiliserai pas mon sort de protection. Ma mort mettra fin à mon spleen.

Demain, je reverrai celui qui  me haïe autant que je l'aime.

**_Note du Colonel Beta :_**

**Comment conclure cette fic ?**

**- ****happy end**

**- ****queue de poisson******

**- ****shaded**** end**

**Bon, bein comme je ne sais pas je vais toutes les mettre et vous choisirez celle qui vous plaira**

**FIN 1**

***FIN***

(c'est la fin du feignant)

**FIN  2 **

***POV du narrateur qui voit et qui sait tout ***

Le combat final eut lieu comme prévu. Harry Potter n'eut aucun mal a tué Lord Voldemort aux vues de l'entraînement qu'il a reçu. 

Hélas, dès que le corps du Dark Lord commença à refroidir, Drago Malfoy fit son entrée sur le champ de bataille. Il se lança à corps perdu dans l'affrontement. Il se dirigeai à grands pas vers Harry tout en fauchant des vies sur son passage. Serverus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Hermione Granger et Dobby furent tués par cette main.

Lorsque Drago arriva à la hauteur de Harry, il leva sa baguette et prononça sans aucuns remords "Aveda Kedavra". L'éclair vert frappa Harry Potter qui fut tué sur le coup. 

On peut aujourd'hui lire sur la tombe de Harry Potter : "A notre ami dont l'amour causa la perte"

**FIN 3**

Attention ; c'est la fin seulement qui change

***POV du narrateur qui voit et qui sait tout ***

Le combat final eut lieu comme prévu. Harry Potter n'eut aucun mal a tué Lord Voldemort aux vues de l'entraînement qu'il a reçu. 

Hélas, dès que le corps du Dark Lord commença à refroidir, Drago Malfoy fit son entrée sur le champ de bataille. Il se lança à corps perdu dans l'affrontement. Il se dirigeai à grands pas vers Harry tout en fauchant des vies sur son passage. Serverus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Hermione Granger et Dobby furent tués par cette main.

Lorsque Drago Malfoy arriva à la hauteur de Harry, il le mit en joue. Mais, celui – ci ne resta pas sans bouger. Il leva lui aussi sa baguette. Il se défièrent alors du regard. Les premiers sorts ont commencés à fuser de toutes part. Et, Drago Malfoy fut touché. Drago tomba mortellement blessé. 

Lorsque Harry s'approcha de Drago qui se mourait celui -  ci lui fit signe de s'approcher. Lorsque Harry fut à sa hauteur, il utilisa son dernier souffle de vie pour lui planter sa dague dans le cœur. Harry s'écroula sans vie sur Drago.

Sur la tombe de Harry, on peut lire "A notre ami qui aima celui qui causa sa perte"

**FIN 4 **

Re  - attention : il n'y a que la fin qui change

***POV du narrateur qui voit et qui sait tout ***

Le combat final eut lieu comme prévu. Harry Potter n'eut aucun mal a tué Lord Voldemort aux vues de l'entraînement qu'il a reçu. 

Hélas, dès que le corps du Dark Lord commença à refroidir, Drago Malfoy fit son entrée sur le champ de bataille. Il se lança à corps perdu dans l'affrontement. Il se dirigeai à grands pas vers Harry tout en fauchant des vies sur son passage. Serverus Rogue, Minerva Mc Gonagall, Hermione Granger et Dobby furent tués par cette main.

Lorsque Drago Malfoy arriva à la hauteur de Harry, il le mit en joue. Mais, celui – ci ne resta pas sans bouger. Il leva lui aussi sa baguette. Il se défièrent alors du regard. Les premiers sorts ont commencés à fuser de toutes part. Et, Drago Malfoy fut touché. Drago tomba mortellement blessé. 

Harry s'approcha de Drago. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla près du mourant celui – ci rendit son dernier soupir. Harry se mit à pleurer. Il se retourna vers ses amis, leur sourit. Ron qui as compris que quelque chose n'allait pas se me à courir pour rejoindre Harry. Hélas, il est déjà trop tard. Harry s'empare de la dague de Drago et se la plante dans le cœur en disant " Je te rejoins mon amour".

On peut aujourd'hui lire sur la tombe de Harry : "A notre ami que l'amour de son ennemi emporta"

On peut lire sur la tombe de Drago " A notre élève qui a suivit la voie qu'il avait choisi au péril de sa vie"

**FIN 5**

Le combat final faisait rage entre les partisans du bien et ceux du Dark Lord. Les forces semblaient équitablement réparties. Harry Potter affrontait Lord Voldemort et Drago Malfoy qui avait refusé d'obéir affrontait son père.

Les choses aurait pu bien se terminer si Harry avait vu que l'affrontement en Lucius et Drago protégeait ses arrières. Hélas, celui – ci ne le vit pas et ne cessait pas de se retourner. 

Et, l'un de ces instants d'inattention fut utilisé par Lord Voldemort qui lança un Avada Kedevra qui tua Harry sur le champ. Le corps dans vie de Harry Potter toucha le sol au même instant que celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Drago fou de rage se dirigea vers celui qui fut son maître et déploya une telle haine vis à vis du Dark Lord qu'il réussit à le tuer. Il prit le corps de Harry dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

On peut aujourd'hui lire sur la tombe de Harry Potter "A celui qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps de l'aimer"

**FIN 6**

**Attention : Il n**'******y a que la fin qui change**

Le combat final faisait rage entre les partisans du bien et ceux du Dark Lord. Les forces semblaient équitablement réparties. Harry Potter affrontait Lord Voldemort et Drago Malfoy qui avait refusé d'obéir affrontait son père.

Drago Malfoy n'eut pas trop de mal à se débarrasser de son père. Dès que le corps de son père toucha le sol, il se mit à courir pour prêter main forte à Harry. A eux deux, ils firent reculer le Dark Lord à deux reprises. 

Hélas, celui – ci avait vu la faille dans la défense de ses adversaires. Bien qu'Harry et Drago semblait se battre en symbiose, il existait une différence de niveau majeure entre les deux. Il lança un Aveda Kedavra sur Drago. Harry dans un geste d'amour se laça sur la trajectoire du plus mortel des sorts. La vie lui fut enlevée sur le champs.

Voldemort qui ne s'attendait pas à cela fut inattentif pendant un court lapse de temps. Et, Drago en profita pour le tuer. Drago prit le corps de harry dans les bras et pleura.

On peut aujourd'hui lire sur la tombe de Harry "A celui qui m'offrit à moi son amour d'ennemi la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister".


End file.
